The Last Surprise
by rikku247
Summary: Yuffie tries to surprise Vincent in the morning. But he gets the last one later that day. Oneshot.


A/N: Well, this is my first story here. I hope its not crappy or anything. I just wanted to see if I could write one. :D Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.

The Last Surprise

Yuffie opened her eyes slowly, enjoying the relaxing feeling that came after waking up. The sun was just beginning to rise and her room was bathed in a pale light. She stretched and yawned, careful not to wake up the sleeping man next to her. Today was moving day. Well, as much of a moving day as you could get when moving down the hall. Marlene and Denzel needed somewhere to sleep now, and Vincent had agreed to let Yuffie move in with him. Considering they had been dating for 7 months and already slept in the same bed occasionally it wouldn't be that much of a change. She turned over and looked at Vincent sleeping peacefully. He looked so adorable; his chest rising and falling with each breath, the way his dark hair brushed his pale cheek... Yuffie sighed in bliss. She could watch him forever.

All too soon however, he stirred and blinked sleepily. Yuffie, leaning over him, whispered "Morning sleepy-head."

"Mm."

His grunt was the only sound he made and Yuffie giggled. She decided to tease him. "Time to move my stuff Vinnie. You've slept all day."

Vincent rolled onto his back and looked up at Yuffie. "No I did not." He said in his customary deep voice. "The sun isn't even all the way up."

Yuffie pouted. "Darn. How come you always know when I'm trying to kid you?"

Vincent smiled a little as he stretched. "Because."

Yuffie doubted anyone else was even awake. After the party last night, celebrating Cloud and Tifa's engagement, they would probably sleep for a long time. Especially Cloud and Tifa. The soft moans coming from their room last night had lasted quite a while. Yuffie sighed to herself. She wondered if Vincent and she would ever get that far. The closest physically they had ever been was while sleeping. And Yuffie was sure that didn't count.

She turned over on her stomach and watched Vincent as he slowly stood up. He hunted around the room for a moment before finding what he was looking for. He picked his shirt up and pulled it over his head. "How did my shirt end up here?"

"Um…" Yuffie thought for a moment. "Oh yeah! It was folded on the end of the bed. And I tossed it over there when I went to sleep."

"…Hm." He grunted.

"No one else is probably even up." She complained softly. "Why can't we sleep longer?"

"Just because no one else is up does not mean we can't be." He replied. "My room has no one in it. Thus we can move things." He turned and regarded her seriously with those gorgeous crimson eyes. Yuffie bit her lip as a smile crept across her face.

"…What?"

"Nothing."

"Mhm…"

His sarcastic grunt indicated he didn't believe her, but she couldn't help it sometimes. His eyes were just so...So mesmerizing sometimes.

"Are you going to get up?" He questioned, startling her out of her reverie.

"Yes." She sighed. "I will." She climbed off the bed, clad only in her panties and oversized sleeping shirt. It covered most of her, except when bending over as she was doing now, hunting in the dresser for clean clothes. Vincent's eyes followed her down and he smirked at her moogle covered undies.

"What are you staring at?" Her voice was slightly muffled as she dug through the dresser.

"Nice moogles." He commented.

Yuffie gave a half shriek and stood up quickly, turning to face him. "Well, why were you staring then?!" His mouth quirked as he attempted to suppress a smile. She frowned. "Out!" She demanded, pointing to the door. "I want to get dressed without you staring at me!"

Still holding back a snicker, he headed for the door and opened it to see Cloud, hand raised about to knock. "Um…" Cloud's voice trailed off. "Tifa says breakfast is ready."

"Oooh!! Breakfast?" Yuffie bounded to the door, already dressed. "Come on Vinnie! Let's go eat!" She practically danced out the door, pushing Cloud aside in her quest for food.

Vincent shrugged helplessly at Cloud and they followed Yuffie down the stairs.

................................

................................

It took most of the afternoon to move Yuffie's things. It didn't help that she insisted on supervising Cloud, Cid, and Vincent as they moved her furniture, uttering direction such as, "This way! No, not that way!" "Watch out for the wall!!!"

Ok, that last one was from Tifa as she came up the steps to see the three men struggling with a large dresser. "DOWN!" Cid yelled. The dresser was set down rather roughly. Cloud's voice was heard over the top of the dresser as only the tips of his hair were visible. "Teef, can you take Yuffie downstairs please? We can move this without directions."

"But…" Yuffie said helplessly. "Come on Yuffie." Tifa said. "You can help me with dinner."

Yuffie frowned, but followed Tifa down the steps.

"How do you stand her sometimes?" Cid asked Vincent after the two girls were gone. Vincent was silent for a moment, and then said softly "Because I love her". Cloud smiled. Cid shook his head. "Whatever. I still say she's a brat. Well, no use standin' around. Let's move this thing!"

Yuffie frowned as she stirred the pot of red goo on the stove. It bubbled and popped and she looked warily at it. "Teef, what is this stuff? It looks gross."

Tifa laughed. "It's just tomato sauce Yuffie. For the spaghetti." She turned back to the garlic bread she had been making. "What did you think of the party last night?"

"…Huh?" Yuffie realized Tifa had asked her a question. "Thinking about Vincent?" Tifa teased. "What?! No!" Tifa raised her eyebrows. "…Ok, yes." Yuffie sighed. Tifa smiled. "So what did you think of the party last night?"

"Oh, it was fun." Yuffie replied. "How Chocobo Head proposed was really sweet." Tifa giggled, which was something Yuffie rarely heard out of the older woman. "Yeah…" She sighed.

Yuffie's nose twitched. Somehow, giggling suited Tifa, in a weird romantic kinda way.

"Teef! Is the food done yet?" Cloud's voice rang out from the hallway. "No sweetie! You can finish moving everything first!" Tifa called back.

"For cryin' out loud!!"

Cid's outburst startled Yuffie and Tifa and they exchanged amused glances. "Is everything alright Cloud?" Tifa called out.

"Yeah!" He answered. There was a bang, a thump, and angry yelp from Cid. Then everything fell silent until Cloud came down the steps 10 minutes later and entered the kitchen. "Yuffie, you have heavy furniture."

Yuffie grinned as Cid and Vincent came into the kitchen. "Well yeah. Where else do you think I keep my shurikens and stuff?"

Cid groaned. "You mean to tell me all that was your little spikeys?"

"Well, not all of it." Yuffie replied, her eyes sparkling. "Just some of it."

Cid shook his head. "Whatever brat. Now you're moved. Don't expect me to help if you don't like it in your new room."

Yuffie grinned and was about to say something when Tifa asked, "Cid would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Nah." He replied. "Shera is expectin' me home for dinner. So I better go."

"Alright. Tell her we said hello." Tifa said with a smile.

"Will do." Cid said as he headed for the door.

Cloud and Vincent sat down at the table. "Is the food almost ready Teef?" Cloud asked. "I'm hungry."

"If the sauce is done, then yes." Tifa answered. "Is it Yuffie?"

"I think." Yuffie replied with a frown. "It still looks goopy to me though." Tifa sighed. "Let me see." She came over and peered into the pot. "Yes, it's done."

Yuffie went and sat at the table while Tifa mixed the sauce with the noodles. Dishing it up on several plates, she set them on the table. "Dig in!"

..................................

..................................

Yuffie dashed into the room and did a magnificent belly flop on the large bed. Vincent came in a moment later. "Really Yuffie?"

Yuffie flipped over and grinned at the resigned tone in his voice. "Of course. I gotta break it in you know."

"I've been sleeping on it for a year." Vincent informed her. "I would imagine that it is broke in already."

"For you yes." Yuffie's eyes sparkled. "Not for me."

Vincent sighed and studied her. "What?" She demanded.

"Come with me." He said softly. "Where?" Yuffie asked, not wanting to move out of her comfy spot.

Vincent simply walked out the door. "Hey!" Yuffie yelled after him. Pouting, she waited, hoping he would come back. After a few minutes when he didn't, her curiosity got the best of her and she went hunting for him.

The balcony was the last place she looked, and sure enough, there he was. He stood facing the city view, the soft summer wind ruffling his dark hair. She came up beside him. "Why'd you want me out here Vinnie?"

Vincent was silent and Yuffie eventually leaned on the railing, letting the breeze push her hair back. Vincent leaned on the railing beside her and spoke. "I wanted to ask you something."

Yuffie turned her head and smiled at him. "Well, ask away."

Vincent scooted closer to her and took her hand. "Yuffie…" He paused. "Uh…Well, see..."

Yuffie waited patiently, a smile playing on her lips. Vincent took a deep breath and tried again. "Yuffie, I love you so much. I want you to be with me forever. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Yuffie's mouth dropped open as a chorus of "Awww's" went up behind them. Utterly surprised she could say nothing as Vincent slipped a ring on her left finger.

"You made Yuffie speechless!" Cloud observed excitedly. Tifa elbowed him. "Oof…"

Vincent cupped Yuffie's chin in his hand as he watched her eyes shimmer in the moonlight. "You're not angry with me, are you?" He whispered so only she could hear.

A tear slid down her cheek before she could stop it and she replied just as softly, "No you dummy. I'm crying because I love you." Vincent smiled, one of his rare smiles that Yuffie lived for. "Good." The last word he whispered against her mouth before capturing it in a sweet, tender kiss.

.............................................................

Well? What did you think? If you liked it or think it needs improving, just click on the review button and let me know! Thanks for reading!


End file.
